


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa

by akamatsushinji



Series: Oikuro's Christmas Extravaganza [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluffs, Christmas prompts, Established Relationship, Happy Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamatsushinji/pseuds/akamatsushinji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their heated moments were interrupted when they heard their daughter gasped in front of them. How can Daddy Oikawa will be able to handle the situation when Papa Kuroo was dressed as the Santa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my Christmas series for this wonderful pair.
> 
> The family relationship is greatly inspired by x, o, etc by marinatedsauce XD So I used the same daughter they have on the fic because I find it cute.
> 
> I hope you'll love it as I do. Happy Holidays everyone!

"This is great~ Tooru" Kuroo chomps down his last cookie while waiting for another plate that Oikawa's baking for some time now. Oikawa whines on the thought that instead of Kuroo helping him immediately pack the cookies, it seems that he's eating all of it! and now it's nearly 10 pm and it's time for Santa Kuroo to visit their daughter on her room and be a Santa Claus.

Coming over from the kitchen, Oikawa delivers his freshly made gingerbread cookies that is still steaming on the platter. And as he put it down for the fifth time around, he brushes away Kuroo's long fingers as he tries to get and eats another set of cookies instead of putting on the bag, "Stop eating that okay?! It's for Haru-chan and not for you!" his hands are on his waist, sending another disappoint look on the smiling Kuroo on his side.

Kuroo only raises his hand, "Okay, mom! That's my last" he dusts off the crumbles from his Santa suit and finally placing a cheeky kiss on Oikawa's neck before teasing him again, "You did it perfect this time baby~"

"Feh~" Oikawa gives him a light smack on his face, really Kuroo thanked the heavens that now, Oikawa finally understands the basic principles about cooking, especially baking. He rememered the day, when Oikawa was so frustrated because he rants and whines a lot that baking is not really his thing, like he was about to throw all the pans on Kuroo when instead of comforting him, he'll just add up to his annoyance because of his constant teasing about his burnt cookies and cakes. But soon enough, after a long practice, and an ounce of perseverance, he obviously conquered and and perfectly done achieving his cooking skills.

"Now Santa Kuro-chan Will you start acting like a santa now? before Haru-chan will see you?" Not meeting his gaze, Oikawa starts to stuffs the cookies on the bag, and he does it like he wants Kuroo to see that he really feels bad because he's not helping him.

Kuroo only pouts but then, he still purrs on his side like a feline cat that Oikawa always used to describe him. "Grand piss baby now?"

Oikawa plainly ignores him and just continues doing the packing stuff. Kuroo on the otherhand, won't stop teasing his pissed boyfriend not until he gets the pout that he's been expecting at any time.

Kuroo kisses his cheek again, now lingering there in a bit, and grins. Oikawa flinches, and just turns to look on his other side, clearly ignoring Kuroo's playful acts.

Still Kuroo isn't contented on what he do to him, he wraps his one arm on Oikawa's waist pulling him closer to his, and presses a kiss on his neck and chuckles when Oikawa wiggles with disgust and tries to pushed him off.

"Shh~ shut it now Kuroo! You're not very helpful at all" He complains, but Kuroo only smiles at him, and drags him out of the kitchen, only to be brought on the lounge facing the tree.

"Okay I'm sorry," Kuroo starts that Oikawa wants to hear the whole time around as soon as he starts ignoring him. "Now, will you help me with this thing?" He grabs the santa hat on the chair and stuffs it on his head, without actually waiting for Oikawa's response, though he knows that he's forgiven at all.

Kuroo always thought that being a santa is sure fun. Since he's been doing it for their daughter, Haru. Now that there is only a couple of years left that their little daughter will still believe the very existence of Santa Claus, it means that sooner or later on he will no longer get to dress up as Santa on Christmas Eve, which he will surely missed.

"Hey hey... How do I look now?" He asks him as Oikawa begins to adjust the santa hat on his head.

He's been forgiven.

"Hm~ fine I guess?" Oikawa bit his lower lip, twirling the white stuff from Kuroo's hat but not really satisfied at all. He pouts, "Kuro-chan, the santa hat keeps messing up with your hair.. So?"

Trusting with Oikawa's sense of fashion really is a big help to him since he doesn't really care by the way he looks. Though with Oikawa being around always, it makes him change his perspective since Oikawa is big catch and indeed, he hates to admit it that he's a jealous guy after all, so he begins styling himself to woo away all the hungry freakin people who looks at his pretty boyfriend so hard. But little he did knows that Oikawa loves him being simple, because he's too sexy to begin with.

"What?" Kuroo turns to his side, to take a look on himself on the mirror. He is very keen in his own hairstyle, and yet he means to keep it that way even though it will totally look different if he didn't get rid of the bedhead.

"But, you actually need to let go of that style every now and then since you're now a santa.."

"Hm fine," he looks unconvinced

"And also, maybe Haru-chan will be able to guess that his stupid dad is the Santa Claus.." Oikawa tiptoes and whispers in his ear as his hand runs along the contours of Kuroo's lips. "To be honest, you're quite hot."

"Say that again, am I too hot?" he smirks and wraps his arms on Oikawa's waist.

Oikawa only nods and starts to pull him closer and grins. He trails kisses on his jaw and tugging down the fake beard on Kuroo's chin.

"Hey hey~ you told me that you didn't like this santa outfit yesterday am I right?" Kuroo teased and and take a step back to regain his balance.

"I don't hate it." He presses more sweet kisses along his cheekbones then down to his nose.

"Ahuh.." Kuroo raises a brow, just to tease Oikawa. Seeing him pouting is one of best thing that could happen then. Closing their gap a bit more, he responds before kissing him back, "You do realize that you're actually attracted to a fictional children's character?"

Unable to control himself, Oikawa speaks in between their kisses. "So wrong because it's hot?"

Kuroo laughs because of Oikawa's eagerness on board is really going well. Now that Oikawa sets the mood, why don't he just do some quick before becoming a real santa?

"Well I guess, Santa really needs his little helper."

"I'll help you with everything babe~" Oikawa's voice is a bit hoarse now, their mood begins to change, becoming a wild one. "but you see, that I'm not remotely little.." He kisses the corner of Kuroo's mouth before finally adjusting himself over him.

They stands on the side of the tree, making out just the normal teenager would do. Since both of them are raising their sweet angel, Haru-chan, both of them are truly controlling themselves going all the way in any part of their house. Their own privacy is becoming an issue since their daughter might see them actually doing inappropriate. Though Kuroo approves that kissing is fine, but Oikawa whines a lot that he can't even truly kiss Kuroo the way he wants it except on their private room.

Oikawa resumes to tease Kuroo with his lips, he tilts him just right to match his height and captured his mouth with a hot one.

Kuroo loses control of the heated moment and starts to kiss him back. But after a second, he pulls away and press their foreheads together. "Oikawa, are you sure that Haru-chan in on her room? Maybe-" he breathes and Oikawa interrupts him by taking his mouth again into a long fierce one.

"Sshh~ be quiet Kuro-chan.."

"But what if-" Oikawa shuts him up with a kiss again, and this time his lips travels across his mouth and sucks a bit of Kuroo's heated neck.

Oikawa rams his hand on Kuroo's chest, and starts unbuttoning the suit.

"Damn Oikawa, I should be on the bed now to give Haru-chan her presents.." He whispers in between their kisses.

"Mmm~ I'm sure Haru-chan will be alright.." Oikawa flashes a smile on him, the smile that can win people's heart including Kuroo as well.

Kuroo begins to respond on Oikawa's surging kisses that he adds a little tongue on their mini foreplay. Snaking his other hand to finally cups Oikawa's meaty ass, he starts to nibble his upper lips, moaning for Oikawa's name sooner. But as Oikawa begins to deepens their kiss, they both heard a small gasps that made them broke apart from the heated situation and turns to see their 6-year old daughter watching them. Kuroo hastily brings up his fake beard under his chin to hide his identity from his daughter.

"Daddy!" Haru says in a distressed voice, "Why are you kissing Santa Claus?"

"Um well," Oikawa look to Kuroo, then back to Haru.

"You're only supposed to kiss Papa!" She scowls at him.

Kuroo doesn't know what to do, and that look on Oikawa's face doesn't do any good. They both commit another mistake to their daughter and now facing her was even the worst.

They cannot just shatter their daughter's beliefs that her most loved Santa is actually her Papa Kuroo that just dressed in that costume or tells that her daddy just cheated on her papa that's why he kissed him? But either or they know that Haru will have a horrible Christmas, so Oikawa choose the other way around, his charismatic way of telling his daughter, by using her charm.

"I wasn't kissing Santa, you silly girl~" He gives him his flashiest smile that tends to win the affection of others, hoping that it'll have the same effect on his daughter. "I was just giving him a hug because we are old friends..." He taps Kuroo's shoulder, sending him a nonverbal message to just act on with his story. Then Kuroo only laughs "Ohohoho~" to fully justifies their mini act.

"But I saw you!" Haru protests.

"Don't argue, Haru-chan~" He gives her a sharp look, the one you'll shut your mouth in an instant. "Or else, Santa will take you off in the good girl list.." And roll his eyes, "Naughty kids won't get their presence from Santa, and that makes you a _really really_ bad~ Haru-chan."

Kuroo couldn't help but feel bad on Haru's eyes growing with fear. And the way Oikawa easily blackmailed their daughter into believing that simple lie. Really, Oikawa should learn how to talk better when it comes to their daughter, not by scaring her just like as if Haru's his opponent.

"I think it should be better if you go back to your room, Haru-chan~" Oikawa walks forward and takes his daughter's hand, "Now say goodnight to Santa."

Haru shrugs but she obediently follows Oikawa, "Night Santa~" she smiles, and Oikawa pats her hair, "And don't put me on the naughty list okay?" she kisses Oikawa's cheek and also bade him goodnight.

Kuroo only gives her a thumbs up sign because he doesn't know what to do.

Oikawa feels like a proud father, by raising their daughter well, much close to his attitude, even though Haru really resembles her father Kuroo, he can't help but to smile whenever Haru whines just like him, and he can say that Haru adapts his attitude well enough. Though it's not actually good alright?

And when Kuroo's about to get his bag full of gifts just for Haru, Oikawa points a finger towards him, "And don't take too long Santa~" he hums as he starts climbing on the stairs while purposely letting his pants drop a bit too low on his hips, clearly exposing his hip bone. "I'm sure, you're going to have a busy night ahead of you." He winks, "Right, Santa-chan?"


End file.
